SmPC19
is the 19th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 408th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Yayoi struggles to remember a secret she once shared with her late father, Yuuichi. Synopsis It was raining all day and the class was asked to find out what their names mean from their parents. Everyone was excited except Yayoi who was worried about it. Wolfrun was pissed off after reading a book about life and went to the human world. Yayoi's mother, Chiharu returned from work and both her and Yayoi began to make dinner. She asked her mother who give her name when she was born. Chiharu replied it was her father, Yuuichi who gave her name but she too does not know the meaning of her name. Yayoi wasn't satisfied about the answer as she has little memories of her father when she was only five years old before Yuuichi passed away.The other girls also asked their parents about their names and Yayoi found a general meaning of her name in a dictionary. The next day, everyone gave their reports which Miyuki spotted Yayoi was unhappy after the reports. After school, the girls walked home and Yayoi explained her memories of her late father to the rest. The girls encouraged her to talk with her mother about her uneasiness which she agreed. Chiharu saw Yayoi outside her working place and invited her in. The others decided to leave after that. After explaining her uneasiness to Chiharu, she show a drawing to Yayoi. The drawing was done by Yayoi when she was young for her father and her father folded a fox origami as a present for her. She was happy about it but still could not recall memories of her father. Suddenly Wolfrun appeared and suck all the Bad End energy on the people. He then turned the fox origami to an Akanbe. The other girls arrived and transformed together with Yayoi. They began to fight against the Akanbe but Cure Peace was hesitate to attack the Akanbe. She was punched away and when she landed on the ground, she saw the sliding water and finally recalled what happened. Years ago, Yuuichi took Yayoi to a church and he explained that her name represents gentleness like her mother and hope she will grow up to be a gentle person. Cure Peace was touched by it and with her new determination, she defeated the Akanbe with Peace Thunder and a new Decor was recovered. After the battle, Yayoi and Chiharu went to the church again and they both love their names more and thank Yuuichi for all the love he has given to them while the rest of the girls smiled behind... Trivia *The girls switch to their summer uniforms/casual clothes from this episode onwards. *The meanings behind the girls' names are revealed. *The fashion show featured in this episode was hosted by Fairy Drop, while Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s Erika's character image song Special*Colorful was played as background music. In addition, when Chiharu left the room to answer a phone call, the person she was talking to over the phone was a fashion designer by the name of "Kurumi". *This episode marks the first time Cure Peace has used Peace Thunder without shocking herself. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Yuuichi *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Aoki Soutarou Gallery Candy (7).jpg|Using the lipstick Decor yayois dad.png|Kise Yuuchi's first appearance.. Yayoi.card.PNG|Yaoi card for her father miyukiumbrella.png|Miyuki having trouble with her umbrella. Chiharu.energy.PNG|Chiharu in Bad End effects Peace.crying.PNG|Cure Peace remebering her father Bad End 19.jpg|Episode 19 Bad End akanbeep19.png|Episode 19 Akanbe (screenshot) wall_smile_19_1_s1.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 19 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes